


shaking hands with the dark

by taekwoons



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, But not exactly, M/M, Mutants and Hybrids, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Vampires, somewhat Bonnie & Clyde au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoons/pseuds/taekwoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hongbin don't know exactly who and what he is - a mutant? a hybrid? - but all he knows is there's currently an interesting man in his neighbourhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shaking hands with the dark

 

The time on the clock tower showed it to be at 10.20pm.

 

There was no particular thing that could have prompted Hongbin to have murderous intents, but the desire is there.

 

Maybe it was because of the rainfall. Maybe it was just because he wasn’t originally in a good mood either, and the rain made it somehow worse for him. He didn’t know exactly why, but all he’s feeling right now is _I want to kill someone_.

Hongbin roamed around the streets, keeping his hat low and his gaze down. After countless years of doing the job he needed to in order to survive as well as feed himself, he knew all the tips and tricks in mastering the art of killing people in the most discreet way. He kept his hands inside his coat’s pocket. He was never one to like warmth, preferring coldness instead, but this helped in his job. He stopped by and rested his back against a low wall along the seaside. The desire is real: he can sense it bubbling inside of him. His arms and hands are ready to just spring out and grab a random victim by his throat, slit it with his sharp nails, devour his blood like any of his similar species would.

 

Then he spotted his prey. Somehow the smell his prey bore was so… _divine_. So unearthly; one he had never smelled before. Every intake of his scent made his mind go empty and wild.

 

Just like a hungry predator, he slowly trailed off his prey’s footsteps, his boots creating a sharp yet soft click against the concrete pavement. His scent was so sweet Hongbin was already drunk by its sweetness. He was steadily following his prey when he suddenly decided to make a sharp turn into a small alley. Perfect.

He stopped for a while, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. He’s being too excited for his own good. And when he’s too excited he would make such loud noises when he’s slurping down the blood of his prey. He wouldn’t want anyone to find out about his true self.

He picked up on his steps again, starting to enter the small alley when a man sprung out and held him by his throat, catching him off guard.

 

“Who are you,” the stranger demanded.

 

There were some instances where people suspected him, but Hongbin’s too smart to let himself be caught. He was being held back until his hat fell down on the floor, revealing his full features to the stranger. He then figured the stranger was the guy that was supposedly to become his prey just now.

 

 _Didn’t know he was that strong_.

 

Hongbin could also see the faint outline of the stranger’s face thanks to his night vision. He was slightly tan, and had eyes so menacing Hongbin felt amused. No one ever tried to intimidate him like that before. He’ll just remember his face for now, and get back his revenge later.

 

He let out his softest smile ever present in his system, holding his hands up. “H-hey, relax. I was just trying to go home through this shortcut.”

 

The stranger still held him for a while, before his grip went soft in a few moments, seemingly believing Hongbin’s tricks.

 

“Sorry, I was just being cautious.”

 

“Because there were reports of people getting slayed around here?” Hongbin asked, trying to deem himself innocent-like as he bend down to grab his now wet hat.

 

“Yeah. Be careful.” The stranger was still staring at Hongbin with that menacing stare.

 

“Thanks, now at least I know you’re not one of them. Glad.”

 

Hongbin stuffed his hat into his coat’s pocket and waved to the stranger.

 

“Have a nice day.”

 

He left the alley, keeping his hands by his side, slightly crouched down. He’s trying to make himself look as innocent as possible, and it proved successful since he heard the stranger walking to the other side. Easy job done. Somehow, his desire to kill anyone was gone.

 

And he’s quite surprised the stranger did not get what he had told him in his previous sentences.

 

 

 

 

Sometimes Hongbin wondered to himself, what is he exactly? He first thought he was a vampire, but vampires cannot be exposed excessively to the sun – plus he didn’t even have any sharp teeth, not to mention fangs. He had tried suntanning on a very hot afternoon and the only thing that affected him was the noisy people hanging around the beach, if not for the immense heat. If he was a werewolf then wouldn’t he have evolved into a wolf every full moon? He was as normal as a human being on every full moon. Maybe he was just a mutant, who loved blood and raw meat and hated warmth. Other than that he couldn’t figure out which species he actually belonged to.

 

He had gathered a few “special” people around his area, but they were all specific. Some of them were shapeshifters, others vampires or werewolfs. Even they didn’t know who he actually he is, just classified him under special or mutant.

 

Well, even he himself now cannot be bothered to actually research given the amount of advancements technology has made. Since he’s immortal after all, what’s the point in trying to know? Any stab or bullet wouldn’t kill him anyway, so he has all the time in the world to figure it out, even if he never wanted to. He can just jump off a building and he would still live on (he tried once, and it gave him a massive migrane and backache he wouldn’t ever want to experience again). He has lived on for almost 150 years without anyone noticing his evergreenness. All he explained to those who asked or doubted him was, “I’ve been told I look very young for my age” or “That was my father. I’m his son.”

 

It’s all the same reason and they still believed him. Stupid fools.

 

Though as much as Hongbin detested how gullible and naive humans can be, he can never deny how envious he is of them. They can experience real love, something Hongbin barely got to feel in any of his 150 years of life. It sucks how he sees couples kissing each other and making love; and yet here he is devouring people of their lives. They believed in eternity and yet they couldn’t reach it; and he’s never into eternity but he’s living the life of it. Eternity is nothing to him. What’s so exciting about it anyway? He can never understand humans (even if he is actually partly human).

 

 

 

 

“Hongbin-ah,” Hakyeon called out.

 

Hongbin was shaken away from his daze, brought back to the festive atmosphere in the room. This was one of those days where Hakyeon would organise a special gathering specially for his friends. His friends, but not necessarily mutual friends. It would be better to just call it as a random party, but Hakyeon being the usual “high class and poise” he is, prefers it to be called a gathering instead. He loves making friends every so often, which resulted into it. Hongbin slowly placed his wine glass down on the table, putting his utmost attention to his hyung, nodding as a gesture for Hakyeon to continue.

 

“I would like to introduce this new friend of mine. He’s a wonderful one, and he loves music too. Just like you, Hongbin-ah,” Hakyeon spoke and fondly smiled to his left, pulling the friend he talked about next to him.

 

His supposed friend appeared next to him, in a long beige coat reaching up to his knees and a black turtleneck sweater inside it. Hongbin stood up from his seat and met with his eyes. Oh? It’s the stranger he met a few days ago. A quite threatening one too, he must say. For the time being, that is. He’ll kill him off later.

The stranger looked pleasantly surprised as well before he smiled, a very polite one so, though it reached up to his eyes. Hongbin returned the smile likewise.

 

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Ravi.”

 

He stuck out his hand to Hongbin and he, of course, received it, and that’s when he felt a warmth burning on his palm. Which means nothing else but: Ravi will create an impact to his life. The last time he felt something like this was when he first shook hands with his best friend (his first and only one), who turned out to be his enemy, and actually wanted him dead. There could only be one interpretation Hongbin could make at the moment: Ravi is definitely a big feat to defeat. He continued on smiling, making sure it wouldn’t waver and he did made it – after all he had been an actor some 50 years ago.

 

“Hey. Pretty sure you remembered me.”

 

“Oh! You know each other?” Hakyeon asked while clapping his hands together and his mouth formed an ‘O’ after. “I shall not disturb you two then, have fun!”

 

Hakyeon then left their area, back to his bar table where others cheerily welcomed him back in. Meanwhile Ravi grabbed two wine glasses from a tray that were being offered around by a paid worker. Taking one for himself, he gave another to Hongbin and gestured a ‘Cheers?’ pose.

 

“Cheers?”

 

“Cheers.” And the two wine glasses clunk against each other.

 

Hongbin dunked everything down his system – he wouldn’t ever get drunk anyway – and received a surprised look from Ravi. He merely chuckled back, and placed the glass back on a table nearby them, with Ravi following suit.

 

To be honest, finding someone who likes music is a rare thing in his neighbourhood, and he would really love to be friends with someone who shares the same interest as him – throwing the fact that Ravi would be a threat to him sooner or later. And so he grabbed Ravi’s wrist and ushered him somewhere quiet; where they can talk more privately about music. (He denies the fact that he kind of likes the way his palms burn touching Ravi, because that was why he liked doing skinship with his previous best friend even though he was one to hate warmth.)

 

“Woah there, where are you taking me to?” Ravi asked behind him, his steps irregular trying to catch up to Hongbin’s quick ones plus the uncomfortableness of being hoisted around.

 

“Somewhere private where we can talk more about our interests, especially music,” he replied and his excitedness actually showed through his voice.

 

They were at the edge of the room now in front of a massive curtain. Hongbin let Ravi’s wrist go and pushed the curtains open, revealing the veranda covered and almost unnoticed by most people in the area. He immediately dragged Ravi in and pulled the curtains back in. The wind that came as soon as they settled in was as soothing as the silence that had overpowered the noise with the help of the curtains. He sighed blissfully and plopped himself down on one of the balcony chairs. As usual Ravi followed suit and breathed out a long heave of what seems to be relief. Hongbin looked over at him curiously.

 

In return Ravi smiled. “I am just glad I somehow know you, and you took me out here. I definitely wouldn’t survive out there, with all those wine I absolutely not want to get a sip of anymore.”

 

Not want to get a sip of anymore? Did he not drink any of the wine from the glass? Hongbin was sure he saw Ravi putting the glass on his lips and tugging it down his throat.

 

“I might seem like one who would drink a lot, but I hate them.”

 

Well interesting fact for me then, Hongbin thought to himself. One weakness noted: alcohol. Since Ravi let one of his guards down, Hongbin will play fair-and-square and place one of his down as well, though a very mild one.

 

“Ah… for me… I don’t easily get drunk. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable just now, I saw your surprised look.”

 

“That’s fine,” Ravi denied. “It was amusing to see. How you don’t look like the type to drink but drank a whole glass easily. Surprising.”

 

Hongbin chuckled softly.

 

“So… you like music?” Hongbin started.

 

“Yeah… I compose music too.”

 

Hongbin then shot out of his chair; went from a very lazy and slouching position to a straightened one as he gripped the arms of the chair by his sides. “Really? That’s amazing!”

 

For someone who would be a threat to him, he didn’t expect him to share an interest with him. Better make the most out of him before he’s going to get killed off.

 

Ravi emitted a bright chuckle, one of a low pitch though, and his eyes twinkled while his nose scrunched up. It must be funny how elated Hongbin looked just now with his eyes probably going all goggly and mouth opened wide.

 

“You’re really funny – and interesting too. I haven’t met anyone who likes music as enthusiastically as you and I do. It’s fun. I’m really glad.”

 

“I know. Tell me more.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this fic up until chapter 3, but I honestly have no idea how it would end and also how long this series would be O-O The flow I have for this series in my mind might go in a very different direction in the end lol 
> 
> Anyway!! comments and feedbacks would be much appreciated hehe :-)  
> I'm at AFF as well, though I don't really use it anymore @lateautumn


End file.
